


What He Would Do

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kirk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Leonard would do, if only Jim would pay him some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Would Do

Yes, if ever there was a word to described Jim Kirk it was lingible. Well... that wasn't the only word he could use. He could easily use fuckable too.

Naturally, Jim was too busy playing with the bimbos of the academy to pay attention to what was right in front of him. God, if only Jim would open his eyes, then he would do more than 'Rock Jim's World' like he had said the green hussy had done. No, Leonard McCoy would tear Jim's universe apart and then build it back up with himself as the center. Because he would be damned if he wouldn't ruin James T. Kirk for everyone else.

Yes, the things he could do to that boy.

First, he would slowly undress him and lay him bare so that he could feast openly on the sight that lay before him.

Then he would touch, lick, nip, and kiss at Jim's lips, neck, and nipples. Especially those cute pert little nipples. Never touching below the waist until Jim was squirming and bucking in desperation for his touch. Of course, he'd make Jim beg him before he touched him. Withering was good, very good in fact, but begging was so much better.

Needless to say, once the proper begging had been done he would dive south. Not in the way Jim would expect either. Oh no, he wouldn't touch that pretty little cock. He would dive for the buried treasure hidden between those two lush mounds of his friend's ass. He would lick and bury his tongue until Jim was nearly crying with pleasure and his hole was winking and begging for him.

Then he would coat his fingers and oh so carefully open Jim up for his entrance while kissing him stupid. He'd start with one single finger and slowly slide into Jim avoiding his prostate. That would be a secret until later. He'd slowly stroke - no lick that pretty little cock while working in the second then the third finger.

Obviously, he would stop everything right before Jim reached orgasm. He'd remove his tongue, fingers, coat his aching cock with lube, and make Jim spread those long legs wide open for him. Then he would slowly slide into home. He just knew that sliding into the blond would feel like home for him.

He would make sure to angle his strokes so that his cock hit the man's prostate with every slow thrust. Making the man see stars as he slowly made love to him for the first time. When finally he felt his own orgasm approaching he would finally wrap his hand around Jim's leaking needy cock and bring him to heaven at last.

Once they had come down then he would clean them both up and cuddle the fuck out of Jim. Making sure the man knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was loved and that his place was beside him.

It was a good plan. Now all he had to do was make Jim look his way.

~Fin~


End file.
